elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wabbajack (Skyrim)
The Wabbajack is a Daedric Artifact of Sheogorath, given during the quest "The Mind of Madness". Description Wabbajack is a mysterious staff that casts an unpredictable spell which ranges from transforming enemies into other creatures to casting a random Destruction spell to even healing your enemies. This can completely change a battle by transforming an enemy into something weaker, like a bunny, or possibly something much stronger, like a Dremora. The Wabbajack is one of five Daedric Artifacts made by the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Its unpredictable nature is a reflection upon Sheogorath's own chaos, choosing at random to either help or hinder those he or it encounters. Known Effects *Fireball *Thunderbolt *Frost Rune effect explosion *Heals *Disintegrate *Transformation effects (effect canceled on hit): Chicken, Rabbit, Dremora Lord, Sweetroll, Goat, Spectral, Mud Crab, Septim (However Septims and a Sweet Roll is extremely rare). *Invisibility on Target (Can turn transformed targets invisible). *Summoning Dremora to fight for target *Cloning of Target *Instant Kill(ghostly remains after kill) *Ice Spike *Flee *Summon Effects: Mudcrab, Daedra Kyndroth, rabbit, chicken. *Drain Stamina *Trips enemy *Can move enemy armor from equipped to inventory. *Absorb health *Change NPC gender (Extremely rare) *NPC explodes in a fountain of gold *Teleport short distances *Confusion *May change your armor to something you don't own *Target killed, random books spawn *Summon Dragon to fight for you *Sheogorath may appear to sing and dance *Insta-kill,ghostly remains and gold fountain all at once(confirmed...just happened) Trivia *Although Wabbajack is a Daedric Artifact, it can be drained and must be recharged. It can both damage and transform Dragons. *The head of the staff resembles three of Sheogorath's faces in differing moods that the daedric lord tends to jump through during conversation, and life. *If the staff's effect that transforms the target into a mud crab is cast on a mud crab, it will grow larger. *If you hit an npc that has low health and they turn into a dremora, you can punch them to turn them back but they will turn back naked. *There is an NPC "Madwoman" that can appear at random locations who asks to be hit with a spell from the Wabbajack. (even if the Wabbajack is not in your possession) **If you do her bidding, you may sometimes gain a bounty if you're inside a hold city, but the bounty usually disappears again in a short time. *When placed on a weapon rack, the "happy face" is placed outward. *At low levels, the Wabbajack can prove very effective and handy against dragons, taking only 5-6 hits to kill. *In keeping with the Lewis Carroll theme of insanity and allusions to 'Alice in Wonderland', the name of the artifact could be seen as a pun on the title of the poem 'Jabberwocky ', also written by Lewis Carroll. *Sometimes, If you pick up the transformed sweet roll, The image will still be there, But you can't pick it up. *If it transforms something and you attack it is will transform back. *The Wabbajack is based on the Rod of Wonder, from d20 games. Bugs * Transformation effects on guards do not change them, but instead summons whatever they were supposed to change into next to them. However this often makes the guard stop attacking you. *When attacking a creature and it dies while the transformation is happening it may spawn that item. * Attacking a summoned Dremora Lord with Wabbajack may cause the game to crash. *When given to followers, it appears to only do the damage effect rather than the variety of transformation effects it was intended to do. * If a spawned Demora lord fades while decapitating sometimes they remain alive without a head, but when you speak to them their speech options don't work, rendering them useless. *The Wabbajack seems to disappear when placed in a weapon display case in Hjerim. External links *Click here for a YouTube tutorial on how to get the Wabbajack, ru:Ваббаджек (Skyrim) de:"Wabbajack" Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Daedric Artifacts